A stylus for a touch panel mainly includes a passive stylus and an active stylus. In the case that the active stylus moves close to a conventional touch panel, a touch electrode of the touch panel, as a receiving electrode, may receive a signal from the active stylus, so as to detect a position on the touch panel corresponding to the active stylus. The touch electrode has a very large resistance-capacitance (RC) load, and in the case that the touch electrode of the touch panel is directly used as the receiving electrode for receiving the signal from the active stylus, serious attenuation may occur for the signal after the signal has reached the touch electrode. Hence, detection sensitivity is low and it is very difficult to achieve an effect of the active stylus.